


April Drabble: Comfort

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The case was over.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	April Drabble: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

The case was over. It had been days of incredible effort on Holmes’ part and gruelling toil on mine. He had solved it at last, and we returned to Baker Street. Exhaustion stalked my every step, but I knew there would be no sleep for me anytime soon.

I could not forget what I had seen. Memories flickered at the edges of my vision. I knew what I would see when I closed my eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around me. “My dear fellow.”

There was no judgment on Holmes’ face, just compassionate understanding. He held me silently while I shook.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 26, 2020


End file.
